Au nom des déesses
by TriforceOfEternity
Summary: Dans les années de la Mésopotamie, en -2000, Link est un orphelin de 14 ans fuyant l'esclavage. Dark, un fils d'une déesse du mal, ayant 13 ans, abandonné sur Terre. Comment réussiront-il à vivre sans se faire retrouver, et comment Dark contournera son aversion au bien ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde ! J'suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic sur... Link &amp; Dark :3 /AKA mon ship favori.../ J'ai continué à écrire mes fics Espace Temps- et Stay With Me, donc pour ceux qui la lisait, restés connectés ! ^-^**_

_**Pour ce qui est de cette fic, l'idée m'ait venue d'un cours d'histoire, lorsque nous parlions de la Mésopotamie, au début de l'année...**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans sur oeuvre fictive ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils viennent de l'esprit du grand et magnifique Miyamoto.**_

~Au nom des déesses~ #Link&amp;Dark#

A TLoZ FanFiction

Nous sommes en -2000 avant J.-C, la nuit vient à peine de tomber et on peux entendre les gens commencer à rentrer dans leur maison et les enfants des paysans pleurer de devoir aller se coucher. Moi, je reste caché dans mon abris, à l'entrée de la forêt, caché derrière les feuilles et les arbres. Cette nuit les étoiles brille plus qu'à l'habitude, ce qui me fait sourire d'émerveillement. Qu'est-ce que les gens ont à rentrer lorsque un spectacle comme celui-ci leur est offert ? Mon regard se retourne vers le ciel... Ah, une étoile filante ! Alors... Qu'est-ce que je peux bien souhaiter... Savoir lire ? Savoir écrire ? Viiiite, il faut que je pense vite...! Ah je sais: quelqu'un. Je souhaite avoir quelqu'un ici. Avec moi. Comme moi.

C'est ce que je veux vraiment; quelqu'un. Je n'ai plus de famille, ni d'amis. Tout ce que je veux, c'est tout simplement quelqu'un comme moi qui veux bien me porter compagnie et me parler...

Meh. Ça m'étonnerait que les déesses veuillent bien exhausser mon vœux, après tout ce que j'ai vu et fait..

Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas rien.

~~~~~~ deux jours plus tard ~~~~~~

Je m'approche lentement et discrètement de la ziggourat devant moi en essayant de ne pas me faire repérer par les gardes. Si jamais ils me voient, je suis condamné à l'esclavage ! J'arrive finalement à me faufiler à l'intérieur et je vois un garçon de mon âge, dos à moi, un peu plus loin à genoux entrain, à première vue, de prier.

Ses cheveux étaient ébènes comme un démon et ses vêtements le recouvrant d'un tout aussi noir que ses cheveux étaient déchirés, vieux et sales.

"Bonsoir."

Le jeune garçon se retourna avec un vitesse qui laissait croire qu'il avait vraiment été surpris de m'entendre et il courra.

"Hey attends !"

Je me mis à sa poursuite afin de le rattraper.

Je ne regardais pas où je marchais et puis je trébucha sur une roche et mon visage rencontra le sol avec un 'boom'.

Je voyais noir et j'avais une douleur horrible au nez.

Je sens une main me pousser sur le côté et la nuit ne m'aide pas à discerner la silhouette.

"Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé !"

Je porte une main à mon nez, et lorsque je la regarde, du sang avait apparu. En grande quantité.

" Laisse moi t'aider ! " je l'entend courir au loin et je crois que j'ai attendu une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de le voir revenir en courant avec un tissu en main.

Il pose délicatement ce dernier sous mon nez et me demande de le tenir, ce que je fais immédiatement.

Ses bras se placent sous mes aisselles et il me relève, avec peine.

"Je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai couru.. Par ma faute, tu te retrouves avec le nez cassé..."

C'était donc sa cette douleur atroce..

"Ne t'inquiète pas, au moins toi, tu n'as rien."

Je le vois rougir lorsque je dis cette phrase.

"Enlève ta main, je vais replacer ton nez.."

Je commence à panique. Replacer mon nez?! Ça doit faire un mal de chien, surtout qu'il n'est pas médecin !

"Calme toi, ça ne durera que quelques secondes."

Sa main déplace la mienne et, en laissant le tissu, il tire du coup sec vers une direction et je me mord la lèvre de douleur.

"Tu vois, c'est fini."

Je réouvre mes yeux et pour la première fois je prend la peine de regarder les siens.

Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur ci.. Ses pupilles étaient d'un regard rouge rubis transperçant.

"T-Tes yeux...!"

Il abaissa la tête et murmura. "Je... Je ne suis pas un enfant normal.."

"P-pourquoi cela ?"

Il pris une bouffée d'air et me regarda dans les yeux.

"Je suis le fils de la déesse du mal. J'ai été envoyé ici afin d'y mettre le chaos, mais ma transformation n'a pas bien été faite. Mon père était un homme bien. Et oui, un homme, et non un dieu. Et ma mère était triste lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré et elle en ai tombé amoureuse. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle a repris ses esprits, elle l'a tué mais il était déjà trop tard, j'étais né."

Même s'il essayait de le cacher, je voyais bien qu'il était bouleversé, donc j'entoure mes bras autour de sa taille et ma tête sur son épaule.

"Et est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux? Je veux dire, faire le mal ?"

Je sens sa tête bouger sur mon épaule en signe négatif et de l'eau sur ma peau. Il pleure ?

Ses doigts se crispent sur le tissu qui recouvre mes bras et sans faire de bruit, il continue à pleurer.

Ne sachant quoi faire, je caresse son dos en signe d'affection et consolation.

"Ne t'en fais pas... Si tu ne veux pas, ne le fais pas. Ce n'est pas à elle d'en décider...!"

Je sens sa tête quitter mon épaule et il renifle en passant vitement sa manche sous son nez.

"Merci.."

Je lui souris.

"Pas besoin de me remercier, c'est normal que je t'ai consolé !"

Il se recula et regarda ses pieds.

"Tu as quelque part où vivre ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Non ?! Où as-tu vécus tout ce temps ?!"

"D-Dehors..." Répondit-il gêné.

Je lui souris chaleureusement.

"Alors tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ! J'ai un abris pas bien loin d'ici.."

Il acquiesça et je le guida chez moi.

"Ce n'est pas le meilleur abris du siècle, mais j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu.." Dis-je en pointant mon habitat.

Je vois un sourire lui monter au visage.

"C'est magnifique !"

Mon abris est une sorte de cabane en bois qui peut avoir 2 personnes pour y vivre et du foin est collé un peu partout pour empêcher le froid d'entrer lors des nuits froides. Un grand lit fait avec du sable et du foin était recouvert d'une peau d'un animal afin de le rendre plus confortable.

"Je n'ai qu'un lit par contre. Je dormirai par te-

"N-non! E-euh, je veux dire, c'est ton lit, donc on pourrait le partager...? Je ne veux pas que tu dormes par terre..." Il murmura la dernière phrase.

Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer et acquiesça.

Nous nous mires à discuter de tout et de rien. J'ai appris que son nom était Dark et qu'il avait 13 ans, c'est-à-dire un an de moins que moi. Au fur et à mesure que nous parlions, on découvrait que l'on avait les même goûts sur plusieurs choses. Pour ce qui est du caractère, un peu moins.

Le jour se leva bien vite sans que l'on s'en rend compte. Dark bailla.

"Fatigué?" Le taquinais-je.

Il hocha la tête et je pris sa main, par réflexe.

Nous rougissons et je lâche vite sa main et me dirige vers le lit.

Il grimpe dessus et s'assit.

"Tu peux te coucher, je reviens dans pas long."

Je me préparais à partir lorsque que je me rappela d'une chose.

"Hey, tu as quelque chose pour dormir ? Je veux dire, un vêtement ou quelque chose dans le genre ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Je peux te donner quelque chose.. Ce sera probablement un peu trop grand mais ça fera l'affaire."

Je me dirige vers un grand coffre au coin de la pièce et en sort des vêtements divers. Boxers, chandails, et pantalons cousus par moi-même.

Je prend un chandail léger et un boxer et reviens vers lui.

"Tien, sa devrais faire. Dis-moi lorsque tu auras terminé de te changer, je serai dehors."

Il hocha la tête et je quitta la chambre, en allant dehors pour lui laisser de l'intimité afin qu'il puisse se changer. Et oui, mon abris ne comptait qu'une seule salle, qui me servait de chambre à coucher. Pour la salle de bain, nous allions dans la forêt et pour laver les vêtements, nous allions à la rivière juste à côté. Pour me nourrir, j'allais habituellement voler des récoltes la nuit pour que personne ne me voit.

"Link? J'ai terminé."

Je me retourna et je vis Dark au cadre de la porte. Il portait le chandail vert que je lui avait donné (qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses) et les manches lui arrivaient au milieu de ses mains, ne laissant voir que ses doigts fins.

Je me dirigea vers l'abris et Dark recula afin de me laisser passer, et il se dirigea vers le lit pour s'y mettre étendre. Je fis de même et commença à fixer le plafond.

"Tout vas bien Link..?"

Je hoche la tête sans avoir réfléchi à sa question.

Je sens le lit bouger et une main prendre la mienne.

"D-Dark?"

"Merci.. Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez toi et d'avoir pris soin de moi. Merci de m'avoir consolé tout à l'heure et merci d'être devenu mon ami."

Ses remerciements me firent chaud au cœur et je souris idiotement.

"Tu sais.. Il y a deux jours, j'ai vu une étoile filante."

Il me regarda d'un regard perdu en se demandant à quoi je voulais en venir.

"Et puis tu sais qu'est-ce que j'ai souhaité ? Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui m'apprécierais, qui me parlerais, qui me porterais compagnie... Et je pense que mon vœux a été exhaussé. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, après tout ce que j'ai fais, le mal et les horreurs que j'ai vu, les erreurs que j'ai commis... Mais te voilà. Tu es bien là, tu es la personne dont j'ai souhaité la venu."

Je tourna mon regard vers le sien et ses yeux sont grands ouverts et sa bouche forme un " o ".

Je tourne mon corps vers lui et ébouriffe ses cheveux, le faisant grimacer.

"A-arrête ça !"

Je ris et j'obéis. Il bailla encore une fois.

"Tu devrais t'endormir."

"M'ouiii..."

Il soupire et se retourne, dos à moi.

"Bonne nuit Dark."

"Bonne nuit Link."

À mon réveille, je sens un corps pressé au mien et un souffle chaud dans mon cou.

"Hum...?"

Je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de perdre cette douce chaleur, mais je tourne tout de moins ma tête. Je vois une touffe de cheveux noirs et un bras sur ma taille.

Dark ? Je rougis. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'à se moment. Je ne n'ose pas appeler son nom. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué lorsque je l'ai rencontrer. Il mérite ce sommeil, il en a grand besoin.

Ça fait bientôt une heure que j'écoute sa respiration régulière contre mon cou et que j'essaie de me rendormir, sans aucun succès. Je sais bien qu'il est l'après-midi mais le manque de sommeil de cette nuit l'embrouille l'esprit. Dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'il est tout juste la première heure du levé du soleil.

"L-Link..?"

Le corps qui était avant collé contre mon dos se relève lentement.

Je me retourne et regarde les yeux rouges de Dark.

"La princesse au bois dormant est finalement réveillée*?" Plaisantais-je.

(*ils sont en -2000, donc le conte de la belle au bois dormant n'existe pas encore. Par contre, les parents racontais déjà des contes à leurs enfants, dont celle-ci, qui se rapproche de la belle au bois dormant.)

Son visage devient rouge comme une tomate mure.

"F-F-Ferme la..." Baigaille t'il.

Je ris et je saute hors du lit.

"Reste comme tu es. Ce matin, spécial petit déjeuné au lit !" Criais-je en souriant comme un enfant le jour de son anniversaire.

Il ris à son tour et je cours à l'extérieur.

Puisque hier soir j'ai rencontré Dark, j'ai complètement oublié d'aller chercher à manger. Je j'ai donc pas le choix: je vais devoir tripler ma discrétion lorsque j'irai sur les champs de récoltes, surtout que nous sommes l'après-midi.

Je me dirige vers la sortie du bois et j'aperçois une terre sans surveillance. C'est mon jour de chance on dirait bien ! Je m'en approche sans faire de carnage avec les chien à quelques mètres, et je pique vite fait de la nourriture, et cour vers mon abris.

Je fais brûler un feu à l'extérieur et sort une plaque d'argile, dans laquelle je casse deux œufs.

Je retourne à l'intérieur en attendant et je vois que Dark s'est encore assoupit. Je souris tendrement à la vue de son visage endormi si mignon.

...

Mignon?

...

Comment puis-je penser cela ?! Je secoue ma tête de gauche à droite et retourne à l'extérieur pour aller m'occuper des œufs.

~~~~~~~POV DARK (Yay!)~~~~~~~~

Je renifle et sens une douce odeur parvenir à mes narines. Des... Œufs ?

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre et m'assit sur le lit, en me massant les yeux.

Comment d'heures est-ce que j'ai bien pu dormir ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi que cette nuit !

Je me lève et marche jusqu'à la porte et tourne la poignée.

Je tourne la poignée? En fait, je l'ai à peine touchée que je me rappelle d'une chose. Link voulait m'apporter mon déjeuné au lit! J'entends des pas se diriger vers la porte et je cours vers le lit et saute dessus, feignant de dormir. La porte s'ouvre et Link vient vers moi.

"Je sais que tu ne dors pas."

Je ne bouge pas.

Il ris. "Je t'ai entendu courir et j'ai aussi entendu la poignée tourner."

"Argh, c'est bon, tu m'as eu.." J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et je m'assit, en le regardant, en souriant.

"Alors, tu me le donnes ce déjeuné?" Riais-je en tendant mes bras.

"Impoli ! Quel est le mot magique ?" Me taquina t'il.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'allais pas perdre.

"Non? Ah bon et bien j'imagine que je vais le manger à moi seul ce pl-

"Bon d'accord ; silteplaittupeuxmedonnermondjeuner?"

"Hum? Je n'ai rien compris du tout."

"J'ai dis; s'il-te-plaît Link, tu me donnes ce déjeuné ?"

"Avec plaisir!" Il souris et me le donne.

Après avoir mangé, Link me fait visiter, discrètement bien sûr, le tour de la ville. Même si j'ai déjà 13 ans, je n'ai passé que 2 semaines sur la Terre, donc je ne connais pas vraiment grand chose ici.

La cité était énormément grande ! Et les gens étaient sympas, aussi. Une petite m'a même donné une fleur.

Lorsque des gardes passaient près de nous, nous partions à courir en riant de bon cœur.

Le soir tomba finalement, et beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Nous devions nous dépêcher de rentrer et lorsque nous fûmes à notre abris, Link me dit de l'attendre et qu'il allait revenir. À ce que je me souviens, il devait aller chercher de la nourriture ou quelque chose du genre.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était partit, et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Devrais-je rester ici comme il me l'avait ordonné, ou aller le retrouver ?

Je me releva du lit et fixa la porte. Il sera furieux si je quitte, n'est-ce pas? Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Argh, je n'arrive pas à arrêter de me torturer l'esprit !

Si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose... Merde ! Il m'a raconté ce qu'il arrivait au orphelin, et je n'arrive pas a m'imaginer que peut-être il s'est fait prendre !

Je me mord la lèvre et avance vers la porte. J'y vais.

~~~~~~~~~ POV LINK ~~~~~~~~~

Je soupire en souriant, j'ai fini ma récolte, il est maintenant temps de revenir à Dark !

J'entends soudainement des craquements de branches derrière moi et un chien aboyer.

"Hey toi, gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mes Terres ?!"

Mon cœur commencé à battre aussi vite que si j'aurais couru 3 marathons de suite.

"R-Rien j-je v-vous l-le ju-ure ! S'il-vous-plaît ne me faites rien !" Je lève mes bras au ciel pour me rendre, en laissant tomber les choses que j'allais voler.

Des gardes arrivèrent, sûrement par le vacarme de l'homme devant moi.

"Que ce passe t'il ici ?!"

"Ce petit m'a volé mes récoltes !"

Les gardes me regardèrent.

"Sous le nom du roi, nous vous arrêtons pour vole."

-Quelques années plus tard-

"Mon roi, nous sommes attaqués !"

L'interpellé se releva d'un bond, et paniqua. Son père ne lui avait jamais appris à gérer l'armée lors d'une attaque !

"Je vous en pris chéri, ne paniquez pas. Tout va bien se p-"

"RIEN NE PEUT BIEN SE PASSER! Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à père non ?!"

La jeune femme blonde regarda le sol.

"J-je suis désolé chéri, je ne m'interposerai plus.."

Il hocha la tête et laissa sa femme quitter la salle. Il ne l'aimait pas, même absolument pas. Bien sûr, elle était une très belle femme, mais sans plus.C'était un mariage forcé organisé par son père, avec le royaume voisin. Zelda semblait pourtant l'aimer, mais avait peur de lui.

Le roi s'effondra sur son trône, et soupira et se frottant les tempes, avant de relever la tête et de crier.

"Nos troupes! Allez chercher nos troupes et contre-attaquez!"

"Votre majesté, d'après vos espions, nos ennemis on choisis de rouspéter. Vous devriez être vigilant." Dit le serviteur, d'une voix tremblante. Depuis qu'il s'était fait retrouver, son 'père' l'avait réclamé et celui-ci se trouvait à être un roi. Malgré qu'il soit son paternel, il l'a placé au grade de serviteur.

"Merci. Tu peux disposer, maintenant."

Je me pencha, en signe de salut, et partit, comme il me l'avait demandé. Bien que je préférais vivre comme avant (et avec Dark, surtout), je ne pouvais pas fuir de cet enfer.

Dark...

...

Je me demande ce qu'il lui ait arrivé... J'espère qu'il va bien, et qu'il n'est pas devenu un esclave...

Je me dirige vers nos troupes de soldats qui étaient justement entrain de se préparer à repartir.

"Hey toi."

Je me retourne vers la voix.

"Oui, toi, le mioche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Cracha t'il.

Il faut dire que les soldats n'avaient jamais aimés les serviteurs, et encore plus lorsque que nous nous approchions d'eux. Il y en a que peu qui nous aimes bien, mais ceux-ci ne nous apprécies que pour... argh, le sexe.

Eh ouais, il faut dire que même si je n'aime pas attirer l'attention, j'aurais préféré être prince.

"Je suis venu vous porter main pour vos équipements."

Il se retourna et ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder lorsqu'il parla.

"Si c'est pour ça, dégage. On n'a pas besoin de ton aide."

Roy, qu'il s'appelait. On peut dire que lui et moi, c'est encore plus froid qu'avec les autres. Depuis que j'avais dit à son ex-femme qu'il la trompait avec l'une de ses sœurs, il voulait m'étriper comme pas possible.

Je me dirigea vers la sortie et de ce même un villageois me bouscula, et ne s'excusa pas et continua sa route dans le château.

"TRAÎTRE!"

En me retournant pour voir le villageois, je me rendis compte qu'il n'en était pas vraiment un.

"Sir, ce-"

"Assez!" Cracha mon père en lançant un regard glacé au 'traître'. "Chevalier, j'ai le déshonneur d'apprendre que vous avez trahis notre royaume. Du quel venez-vous par hasard?"

"S-Sombria..." Articula le Sombrien, visiblement stressé.

"Sombria, hum? Intéressant... Je ne me serais pas douté que le Roi de Sombria veuille encore m'attaquer. Que me veut-il donc...?"

Ils restèrent tous silencieux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut traître!"

Ce dernier se raidit et murmura d'une voix basse ;

"Votre fils..."


	2. Chapitre 2

Un valet entra soudainement en trombe dans la chambre du roi de Sombria. "Sir!"

Dark grogna, il venait tout juste de se lever et la dernière chose dont il avait envie était un problème de plus sur le dos.

"M'oui...?"

"L'attaque du royaume Littuère a cessé!"

Ah, voilà une bonne nouvelle!

"Mais ils demandent à vous voir en personne, ensuite ils jugeront si ils doivent continuer l'attaque."

Lui qui demandait à les rencontrer, il n'en rêvait pas mieux.

"Dites leur que demain, à la première heure, ils auront l'honneur de me voir sur leur territoire."

L'intrus hocha la tête et repartit sans tarder.

"Je me demande si tu as changé, Link..."

Dès l'aube, qu'il avait dit. Son père, le roi, était venu le voir pendant la nuit pour lui annoncé que le lendemain, le roi de Sombria allait venir au château. Link ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette nouvelle le stressait. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il le voulait 'lui' en particulier et pas, je ne sais pas, une fille du royaume? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un roi choisirait un serviteur qu'il ne connait pas et qui, de plus, vient d'un autre royaume? C'est tout simplement complètement insensé.

Il se retourna sur lui même dans son lit en essayant en vain de trouver sommeil. Sachant qu'il n'y arriverait pas de si tôt, il s'assied sur le matelas et alluma une bougie.

Le silence qui régnait lui indiquait qu'il devait être dans les environs de 2 heures du matin. Tout le monde dormait et, probablement que les gardes de nuit se sont aussi endormis. Repensant à la future visite du roi Sombrien, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Un drôle de sentiment l'envahissait et il doutait que ça soit un bon pressentiment. Il ne restait qu'à attendre quelques heures avant de pourvoir savoir s'il s'en faisait pour rien ou pas.

À 6 heures, le roi de Sombria décida qu'il partirait. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour revoir Link et il n'avait presque pas dormi. Il avait décidé qu'il y irait avec seulement quelques hommes, au cas où. Habillé de sa tenue habituelle et après avoir mangé, il entreprit le voyage. 3 heures de marche les attendaient, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils arriveraient vers 9h-9h30. La température n'étant ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, leur prévoyait un agréable voyage. De plus, Dark n'avait jamais visité Littuère; il n'en avait seulement entendu parlé par des histoires. Il sourit.

Sa allait probablement être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

8h30, château de Littuère, salle du trône.

Déjà levé depuis des heures, Link se dirigea vers son père qui était assis sur le trône.

"Mon seigneur, suis-je obligé de rencontrer notre roi ennemi?" Demanda le blond, espérant que son père lui dirait que non.

"Oui! Si le roi vient ici c'est justement car il veut te voir. De plus, je me demande bien ce qu'il veut de toi. Oh et, ça me donnera l'occasion de savoir à quoi ressemble notre ennemi."

Le roi lui dit ensuite de sortir et d'aller s'habiller proprement. Il suivit les ordres et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il croisa en chemin l'une des nombreuses servantes.

"O-Oh bonjour Link!" Le salua t'elle en rougissant.

"Bon matin Geneviève. Que puis-je faire pour vous rendre service?"

"R-Rien, je venais pour t'aider à choisir une tenue. Et cesse donc ce vouvoiement à la fin!"

Il rit.

"D'accord, je te tutoierai maintenant."

Geneviève sourit et elle prit la main de Link.

"Allons à ta chambre maintenant!"

Link venait de sortir les quelques tenue qu'il avait dans ses tiroirs et Geneviève réfléchissait à laquelle il devrait mettre.

"Hum... Celle-ci!" Dit-il en pointant une tenue blanche.

Le blond la prit et alla l'essayer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, Geneviève eue une mine désapprouvante.

"Non, essaie plutôt celle-là."

Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la dernière.

"Aucune de ces tenues te vas!"

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson avant que la jeune servante claque des doigts.

"Attends moi ici, je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour toi!"

Elle partit en courant. La brune revenue aussitôt avec un habit vert et blanc.

"Ça appartenait à mon frère aîné."

Il la prit et l'essaya. La tenue avait un haut vert et des pantalons serrés blancs, justement à sa taille. Une ceinture brune venait entourer sa taille et de grandes bottes brunes chaussaient ses pieds.

"Sa... Te vas à merveille Link!" S'exclama t'elle, bouche bée.

"M-Merci..." Rougit-il.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un cogna à la porte et annonça l'arrivée du fameux roi de Sombria.

Link recommença à trembler.

"J-J'arrive..."

Ses mains devaient moites et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. Ce n'était qu'une rencontre non? Rien ne pouvait lui arriver...

...

Et si il venait pour le tuer?

...

Ou peut-être même faire de lui une bête d'arène ou même le donner pour appâter les bêtes d'arène?

Non, c'était insensé. De plus, son père ne le laisserait pas faire, n'est-ce pas...?

Link respira un grand coup avant de pousser la porte de la salle principale.

Il garda la tête baissée tout le long du chemin vers son père en espérant ne pas croiser le regard du visiteur.

Le Littuèrien pouvait sentir le regard de son père sur lui et celui de l'étranger. Cette situation était... Bizarre. N'osant regarder l'ennemi et sachant qu'il devait saluer l'invité, il prit la parole en regardant le bout de ses pieds.

"Bonjour sir. Je m'appelle Link; mais vous devez probablement déjà le savoir puisque vous m'avez vous-même demandé."

Un rire ce fit entendre.

"Bien sûr que je connais ton nom. Nous sommes, comment dire... De vieux amis."

Surpris, il se décida de regarder son interlocuteur.

"Alors Link, est-ce que je t'ai manqué?"

Le blond ne pouvait pas parler, ni bouger. Comme si son corps refusait d'exécuter ses ordres.

"E-Est-ce que c'est bien...toi...?" Arrive-t-il tout de même à articuler.

"Tu m'as manqué, Link..." Sourit tristement son ancien ami.

"D-Dark!" Des larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues alors qu'il courrait vers Dark pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Quelles sont ces manières fils?!" Lâcha son père, outré.

"Monsieur le roi, ne vous en faîtes pas, je connais votre garçon."

En disant cela, il serra à son tour le serviteur avant de le relâcher.

"Pourquoi es-tu donc venu ici, Dark? Après tout ce temps..."

"Ton père a demandé à ce que je vienne."

À son titre, ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers Dark.

"Lucius Hylian." Dit-il en tendant la main.

"Dark Ridley." Répondit-il en acceptant sa main.

Lucius demanda à Link de les attendre dans la salle avant de refermer la porte, le laissant de nouveau seul.

Lorsque nous fûmes sortit, le père de Link se retourna vers moi.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de lui, mais je n'accepterai pas que vous l'approchiez encore une fois!"

Dark fut surpris.

"Écoutez... Je ne veux tout simplement que reprendre Link avec moi. À ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'est pas votre héritier."

"Vous ne l'emmènerai pas avec vous!"

Il est bien têtu, pensa le noireau.

Il frappa son index sur le torse de Lucius avant de reprendre. "Je ferai tout mon possible pour le rapporter avec moi, même si je dois tuer des gens!" Le plus vieux resta silencieux et sourit, mais il partit sans rien dire.

"Et voilà!"

Link venait de terminer à mettre un autre lit dans sa chambre. "Encore désolé de ne pas avoir trouvé de chambre libre pour toi." S'excusa Link. "Je dois avouer que je préfère cela comme ça." Le serviteur rougit et fouilla dans ses tiroirs. "Je... Crois que j'ai des vêtements pour toi." Il sortit alors une longue chemise blanche avec des pantalons noirs bouffants.


	3. Chapter 3

"Merci Link." Lui remercia le roi de Sombria en lui souriant.

Le blond lui sourit en retour.

"Je dois sortir acheter quelques trucs pour mon père. Tu... Tu peux te promener je suppose. Essaie tout simplement de ne pas énerver père, s'il-te-plaît." Dit Link, marchant la porte.

"D'accord. Je t'attend pour ce soir..? Je vais partir à ta recherche si tu n'es pas revenu à ce temps."

Link roula des yeux en riant.

"Ça n'arrivera pas. Cesse donc de t'inquiéter autant."

Dark ne fit que le regarder plus sérieusement.

"Tu n'es jamais revenu. Je faisais confiance en tes capacités et... Je t'ai attendu pendant plusieurs jours, tu sais? Mais tu n'es jamais revenu me voir. Je ne prendrai maintenant plus ce risque."

Le servant se mordit la lèvre.

"Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas... Je vais faire attention, promis..."

Dark hocha la tête en détournant le regard.

Link ouvrit la porte et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme entra dans une petite boutique, cherchant du regard un visage familier.

"Link! Quel plaisir de te voir ici!"

L'interpelé sourit et se retourna vers la personne.

"Sheik! Comment vas-tu?"

Le Sheikah s'approcha de lui. Sheik était comme son frère, en quelque sorte. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, à Littuère, Sheik l'aidait à passer au travers des colères de son père et aussi était son seul ami. Cela devait faire déjà six ans qu'il était arrivé et qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Sheik venait d'une contrée lointaine, où il disait venir d'un peuple maintenant mort. Lui étant le seul survivant de la sécheresse à son pays, il s'était réveillé ici. Un voyageur l'ayant trouvé inconscient près du corps de sa défunte famille avait décidé de l'amené ici à l'âge de quatre an. Sheik travaillait maintenant dans une petite boutique de vêtements pour la famille royale ainsi que les citoyens.

"Bien. Tiens, j'ai les vêtements que sa majesté a demandé."

"Merci. Hey, devine quoi?"

"Hum?"

"Tu sais, le garçon dont je t'ai parlé? Dark?"

Il le regarda d'un regard intéressé.

"Je l'ai revu. Il m'a retrouvé."

Sheik sourit.

"Mais c'est formidable! Je suis heureux pour toi! Comment ton père le trouve t'il?"

"Hum, eh bien... En fait, c'est qu'il est devenu le roi de Sombria depuis le temps. Alors mon père ne le prend pas très bien, car il veut m'emmener à son royaume."

"Quoi?! Il vient à peine de te retrouver et il te demande de revenir? Il ne va pas un peu trop loin?"

"Je ne sais pas... Je me suis habitué ici, et... Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

L'homme aux yeux rouges lui sourit tristement et posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de celui aux yeux bleus.

"Je te souhaite bonne chance. Réfléchis bien, et suis ton coeur. Je suis sûr que tu feras la bonne décision."

Link lui sourit.

"Merci Sheik."

"De rien. Au fait, elle te va bien cette tunique!"

"Ah, merci..! On se voit un autre jour?"

"Ouaip, tu es le bienvenu ici!"

Ils se dirent au revoir avant que le serviteur ne parte.

Il était tard lorsque le blond eut terminé ses achats. Il était épuisé. Il avait dû courir dans tous les magasins à la recherche de ce qu'il devait acheter pour son père. C'est donc fatigué qu'il revint au château. Il allait voir son père, lui donnant sa tenue ainsi que quelques autres effets personnels avant de partir à sa chambre. À peine eut-il ouvert la porte de celle-ci que des bras l'entourèrent.

"Je commençais à m'inquiéter! J'avais vraiment peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose!"

Link le repoussa doucement.

"Calme toi, je vais bien. J'ai juste eu de la difficulté à trouver ce que je cherchais."

Le plus sombre des deux soupira et marcha vers son lit.

"D'accord..."

Il ne dit rien d'autre mais Link pouvait voir que son ami s'était réellement inquiété.

"Dark, je suis désolé..."

"Ce n'est pas grave. J'étais seulement sur le point de partir à ta recherche." Expliqua le noireau, sur son lit.

Le blond soupira et retira ses bottes avant d'aller vers son propre lit.

"Je t'emmènerai la prochaine fois alors, d'accord?" Dit celui-ci en retirant le haut de sa tunique, ne gardant que les collants.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Dark, ce qui fit rire Link. Il était plus beau quand il souriait; ses yeux rouges rubis s'illuminaient à chaque fois, de jolies petites faussets se créaient et ses joues devenaient teintées d'un léger rose.

"Aller, bonne nuit. Il commence à être vraiment tard." Dis doucement le serviteur après s'être couché sous les couvertures. Il mit du temps à s'endormir...

C'est quelques heures plus tard qu'il entendit des gémissements qui le réveilla.

"Hum... Dark..?" Dit le blond, encore endormi. Il souhaitait seulement qu'une chose ; retourner dormir.

Dark ne répondit guère, continuant ses bruits. Il se retournait dans son lit et fronçait les sourcils. Il semblait être en sueur et son souffle était rapide.

Link se leva du lit, légèrement chancelant et se dirigea vers son ami.

"Hey..?"

Le noireau gémis encore. Cette fois-ci il pouvait distinguer que s'en était de douleur.

"Hey, Dark, réveilles-toi..." Dit Link en secouant son ami. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut.

"L-Link..?"

"Oui, c'est moi... Tu faisais apparemment un cauchemar..."

"Ah... Pardonne moi..."

Le blond lui sourit faiblement.

"Ce n'est rien. Ça va mieux?"

"Ouais, merci, tu peux retourner dormir..."

Link hocha la tête et retourna dans la chaleur de son lit. Dark n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce cauchemar, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Mais ce n'est pas possible n'est-ce pas..? Ça ne peut être vrai, même si ce qu'elle lui disait lui faisait peur, il n'allait pas l'écouter. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar après tout, non? Non..?

Une semaine s'était écoulée. C'était comme si Link n'était jamais partit. Ils se parlaient normalement, se rappelant de leur rencontre comme si c'était hier. Dark devait bientôt partir mais Link évitait le sujet. Jamais il ne pourrait partir! Et Sheik dans tout ça? Et son père? Non, il ne pouvait pas partir. Même s'il ne voulait pas quitter Dark.

"Non."

"Q-Quoi?"

"J'ai dis non. Mon père a besoin de moi et je suis bien ici, malgré quelques défauts. J'ai aussi un ami que je ne peux pas quitter."

"Mais Link! Si tu viens avec moi, tu pourrais avoir un avenir, et pas en tant que simple serviteur pour ton père! Et depuis le temps que je te cherchais, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !" Cria Dark, tentant de le convaincre.

"Ça fait 6 ans que je connais Sheik! Il me connait mieux que quiconque! Je ne peux pas te suivre comme ça. Certes, tu es un bon ami, mais rien de plus! Et ne juge pas mon avenir!" Lui répondis sérieusement Link.

Dark sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Un... Bon ami..? Rien de plus..?" Il fit une pause. "Je ne vaux rien de plus?! Et comment tu agissais avec moi quand tu m'as recueilli, ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi?! Tu es aveugle ou quoi?! Depuis toutes ces années, mes sentiments pour toi étaient de plus en plus fort et mon désir de te retrouver aussi, et tu viens me dire que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un BON AMI?!"

Link resta surpris. Dark avait des sentiments pour lui?

"Je... Vas t'en Dark. Et ne reviens pas." Dit-il sans émotion.

"Va... Va te faire foutre Link!" Cria Dark, laissant librement ses larmes couler en courant hors de la chambre après avoir repris ses choses.

Son coeur serra. Avait-il fait le bon choix..? Après tout, il ne retournait pas ses sentiments, et l'homosexualité était un crime. Surtout pour le roi d'un royaume.

Il s'effondra sur son lit, pleurant silencieusement.


End file.
